Furrever
by Moirail
Summary: Karkat is suffering. Terezi ditched her supposed "soulmate" for Dave Strider. Karkat is shocked, and hurt by his now previous Matesprit's rejection. Karkat fills in that pain with someone who loves him, not just "likes" him. Who could that be? None other than, Nepeta Leijon. ( Rated M for language and maybe future scenarios. ;o )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karkat's eyebrows crinkled in a scowled expression, then rather hurt. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that were gathering in his eyes from spilling.

"What do you mean we won't work out, Terezi?" He asked in a rather shakey voice, taking a step away from her.

"Karkat, I feel flushed for someone else now.. we just weren't made for each other, I.. think." The blind troll responded in a hushed tone; She was rather upset about the matter, but she wasn't as emotional as Karkat.

".. F-Fuck you. And Dave!" Karkat hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits. He knew how Terezi felt about Dave, but he tried to shove the thoughts away. Obviously, now, he wouldn't. Before she had time to answer, Karkat whirled around on his heels, stomping away. He let the red tears flow freely down his cheeks now that Terezi couldn't "smell" the cherry red or whatever the hell she did.

He then proceeded into a run to his hive, trying to keep from sobbing uncontrollably. Entering the hive, he ignored his lusus when he screeched at him, most likely asking what was wrong, and slammed the door of his room shut. He sat in his chair in front of his husktop. He logged onto Trollian.

Staring at his troll friends, he realized he couldn't go to any of these trolls for advice! Maybe Gamzee, but he wouldn't understand.

Karkat bit his lip again, before letting out a sob, hugging his knees and burying his face. His emotional outburst was then interupted by a "ding!" noise. He looked up to his husktop screen.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AC: :33 hi karkitty! h33h33

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WHAT, NEPETA?

AC: :33 oh.. um.. nothing. i just n33ded someone to talk to! :33

CG: OH, OF FUCKING COURSE, IT'S ME, RIGHT?

CG: WHY DON'T YOU GO TALK TO YOUR DOUCHE MOIRAIL?

AC: :33 well, you're more fun to talk to than equius is! so, uh, yeah.

CG: LISTEN YOU FUCKING AUTISTIC CAT GIRL, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, OKAY? GO PESTER SOMEONE ELSE, BUT I'M.. BUSY.

AC: :33 *ac detects hesitance in karkitty's voice! she wiggled her tail* you can talk to me about it, you know!

CG: WHY ON ALTERNIA WOULD I DO THAT?

AC: :33 beclaws, well, i dunno! just spill it, karkitty!

CG: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT.

AC: :33 yeah yeah, whatevfurr. now tell me!

CG: OH GOG, I'M GOING TO REGRET THIS.

CG: OKAY, SO YOU KNOW HOW TEREZI AND I WERE MATESPRITS?

Nepeta flinched a bit, taking in a breath. She had feelings for Karkat, but she always tried to keep them secret. It was even her OTP, for crying out loud. It hurt everytime Karkat mentioned Terezi, or Terezi mentioned Karkat. She then squinted, looking at his sentence again. Were? _Were_ Matepsrits?

AC: :33 were?

CG: BE QUIET AND LET ME FINISH.

CG: OKAY, WELL, UH, I NOTICED SHE WAS HANGING OUT WITH DAVE.. A TON.

CG: AND I *TRIED* TO IGNORE IT, BUT..

CG: TEREZI ENDED OUR MATEPSRITSHIP TODAY, OKAY?

The little Leijon wasn't happy. Even though she liked Karkat, and wanted to be with him, she knew Terezi made him happy. She sighed, before scribbling on her tablet a response.

AC: :33 *ac is furry sorry this happened to karkitty. purrhaps some roleplaying might cheer him up?*

CG: .. SURE, WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO LOSE.

Karkat wasn't crying anymore; still sniffling, but not crying. He even smiled a bit, seeing Nepeta was as least trying to help.

AC: :33 *ac beamed and pounced on karkitty* yay!

CG: -CG GRUNTED AND FELL TO THE GROUND AS THE AUTISTIC CAT GIRL JUMPED ON HIM-

Nepeta smiled a bit, her stomach swooping. The least she could do was try and get his mind off of Terezi. Suddenly, another window opened up.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

GC: H3Y N3P3T4.

AC: :33 hi terezi! i'm pawfully sorry, but i can't talk right now! *ac frowns and waves goodbye*

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Nepeta clicked out of the window with a hiss, narrowing her eyes. She then shifted her gaze back to the chat with Karkat, before responding to his message.

AC: :33 *ac purred, smiling happily as she sat ontop of him*

CG: -CG GRINNED A BIT, BEFORE ROLLING HER OFF OF HIM, GRUMBLING-

Karkat sighed a bit, looking at his hands. He then focased back onto the husktop screen, blushing. Wait, blushing?! Karkat widened his eyes slightly, staring at Nepeta's Trollian account username.

'Why the _**fuck**_ am I blushing?'


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since Karkat and Terezi broke up. Karkat was still coping.

Karkat was awakened by the sound of rapid knocking on his door. His eyes flickered open, revealing the tone of orange. He groaned, rubbing his face and getting up. His eyes shifted to look at his door, which barged open, his lusus at the door way.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GET OUT, CRABDAD!" He screeched, throwing the nearest object on the floor at his lusus. Crabdad screeched back, obviously furious while whacking the object away. He then exited the room, leaving an angry Karkat. He got up, rubbing his temples, frustrated. He accidentally left his grubtop on. He slid into the chair that was in front of his device, squinting at the screen with blurred vision. He had a few messages. Nepeta had messaged him. Fuck. Not that he had any problem with that; they had talked for a while now, almost every day. They had grown close over only the small period of time.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: HEY NEPETA, SORRY I DIDN'T ANSWER EARLIER.

AC: :33 h33h33, it's okay, karkitty!

CG: OKAY GOOD. HEY, SO, ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING TODAY?

He couldn't believe he had just asked her that. It just kinda slipped. It's not like it was a _date _or anything.. right? He sat there in silence, waiting her answer.

AC: :33 oh, uh, no. i was planning on going hunting, but i mean..

CG: OH, IF YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING, THAT'S FINE. IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS GOING TO FUCKING INVITE YOU OVER OR SOMETHING. PFFT.

AC: :33 well if you put it THAT way.. hunting can wait! i'd be happy to come over, karkitty!

Nepeta's cheeks felt warm. She was blushing. It's not like she never did though. She smiled a bit, staring at the screen, her grin getting broader.

CG: OKAY, GREAT. YOU CAN HEAD OVER NOW.. I GUESS?

AC: :33 sure! lemme go tell pounce, and i'll be over in a few! h33h33, bye karkitty!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Nepeta bounced in her seat, squealing with happiness. She got up, prancing over to her lusus, Pounce. She gave the big white feline a hug, smiling.

"Pounce, I'm going over to Karkitty's house! Be back soon, okay?" The troll chirped, and her lusus gave a curt nod. And with that, Nepeta was on her way.

Karkat sat on his couch, criss crossed. He had only been sitting there for ten minutes, when the someone was knocking at the door. He got up, and trudged on over, opening the door.

"Hey Nepeta." He said, looking at his friend. She gave him a big smile, and tackled him, causing him to yelp, and fall.

"WHAT THE FUCK, THAT'S MY BACK." He screeched, hitting the floor with a thud. Nepeta just gave a giggle, standing up. She grabbed his hand and hauled him up. She was strong for a troll like her, it startled Karkat.

"Sooo, what are we going to do?" The leo asked, tilting her head a bit. Karkat thought for a moment, before going to the couch, and sitting down. He patted the space beside him, as Nepeta occupied it.

"I was thinking we could watch a mo-" Karkat began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He frowned, and got up, leaving a puzzled Nepeta. Opening the door, his jaw dropped.

"Hey kk, we're here to play Truth or Dare." Sollux Captor's voice rang out from the group of trolls at Karkat's door, including some of the humans. Karkat sputtered, with utter annoyance.

"Did I even fucking invite any of you here?" The rage filled troll clenched his fists, his eyes squinted.

"Well, no. But I made a group chat last night, and we all voted on going to your hive. You never objected, so.." The mustard blooded troll spoke, his lisp making Karkat twitch.

"Because I was fucking sleeping! I forgot to turn off my grubtop last night." He seethed, smacking his face with his hand. He groaned, before looking at the disappointed faces. Nepeta, who had heard the whole conversation, bounced to Karkat's side.

"We should play, it'll be fun!" She chirped, nudging Karkat's side. He gave her a grim look, before sighing, giving in.

"Yeah whatever, get inside, you fucking morons." He groaned, before widening his eyes, looking in the crowd of beings.

Terezi and Dave were here.


End file.
